


Obsesión,

by Sky_Girls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo raro en las dos compartiendo una cama, y algo aún más raro en ustedes dos compartiendo una vida. Pero al parecer lo raro es lo suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesión,

**Author's Note:**

> Se menciona muy brevemente que Carmilla se alimenta de Laura.

Había algo raro en ella, en la forma en que te miraba, en como siempre te estaba oliendo, había algo raro en ella, en cómo te acariciaba, en cómo te besaba, había algo raro en ella, eran sus ojos oscuros y sus dientes demasiado claros, era esa cosa roja que siempre tomaba, había algo raro en ella, en cómo te hipnotizaba y te hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero nunca en el buen, sentido, había algo raro en ti, algo que no se podía describir como amor, había algo raro en ella, y tú crees que era obsesión.

Había algo raro en como desaparecía de noche y dormía todo el día, en como temblaba cuando sus dientes tocaban tu piel, en cómo se tenía que alejar de ti cuando esto pasaba, en como no podía pasar tiempo juntas a menos que estuvieras usando el extraño brazalete que te regalo, hay algo raro en tus pesadillas y como ella parecía estar hecha de humo.

Había algo raro en todo eso, pero mientras ella desabrochaba tu vestido y tú peleabas con su corset, nunca te importo, y cuando sus dientes se enterraron en tu cuello la primera vez, no dejaste que se alejara al instante porque te sentías mejor que nunca.

Había algo raro en que siempre robara tu almohada, en que tú temblaras con su voz, había algo raro en las dos compartiendo una cama, y algo aún más raro en ustedes dos compartiendo una vida. Pero al parecer lo raro era lo suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
